Scarred
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: Takes place in the 2017 reboot. It is a bit of a retelling UPDATE: Did a little proof reading. So I hope it's better now. :p


Im back with another one. This one takes place in the 2017 ver. Enjoy (kind of a retelling)

The sewers are cold, wet, and disgusting. Severed heads roll aimlessly in the water, just the sight of it is enough to make them gag. No one in their right mind would willingly be there. Making their current situation all the more dangerous.

Trudging through the knee high sewage is hard, the left over debree in the contaminated water pulling them down with each step, discouraging them as they powered through in search of a friend. But as the group pushes on Ben tells himself that it'll be worth it, seeing her alive will be worth it, holding her in his arms alive not...it'll be worth it. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grows stronger as the thought resurfaces in the back of his mind, what if she had died. What if she had already been eaten. What if... this was all for nothing. It's almost enough to just collapse and accept his fate right there, but he's hanging on to that last desperate hope that she was alive, that they had a future brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. That he'd get to see her smile again. So he stomps on, the look in his eyes determined as he pushes slightly ahead of the group.

When they finally find her, floating up into a sea filled with missing presumably dead children his determination shatters. Ben practically begs the rest of them to help him get her down because the longer she is up there the more his hope dies. They help lift him up and he grabs her hand, its cold and she isnt responding. Quickly, he pulls her down to them, silently praying thar she's in there somwhere. That she hasn't left him completely. When they get her to the ground Ben thinks his worst fears have been confirmed as he looks into her eyes, and nothing just a dull souless light in them. This facade he'd been holding up came crumbling down instantly, leaving a teary eyed love struck fool.

"Bev... Beverly!!!" Ben is now panicking, she just stares back at him, unable to move.

In the furthest reaches of her mind Beverly hears him. She hears him, but cant see him. Its all blank yet as she walks aimlessly in the white void, the sound becomes louder, clearer. She starts running, but feels as if she's getting no where. With no other options Beverly decides to concentrate on the voice that is desperately calling her name, untill she see's a face. A boy's face.

Ben.

The name rings in her mind as she looks at him. Beverly can hear the desperation in his voice, and wants nothing more but to call out to him, to say something, anything that would let him know she's here, but she can't move she cant do anything. Tears start to form as she realizes the reality of the situation, she might be gone forever.

A single tear falls, Ben looks up at her, and realizes that he's come to far to give up now. So he hugs her tightly, no matter how chillingly cold her body is, he knows she's in there somewhere. But to his dismay she doesnt respond. Now he's crying too wether he realizes it or not. He's trying so hard to save her, even as his determination dwindles. Ben doesn't know what else to do so he does the only thing he can think of. He kisses her. And its one out of desperation, and hope that she'll come back to him.

Suddenly Beverly feels everything, her clothes clinging to her skin, the cold wet concrete beneath their feet, but most importantly his lips on hers, the tears staining their cheeks. She feels his hand hold her, and she responds. Beverly kisses back if only for a moment before they pull apart. The look of relief on Ben's face as he holds her is indescribable.

"January embers." Her voice barely a whisper, yet she knows he heard her due to the smile on his face, lighting up the darkness around them.

"My heart burns their too."...

XxX

Ben sighs, breathing in the fresh open air. They did it. They managed to kill that tormenting demon clown, even now it was starting to become a very distant memory, but one he'd never forget. Its clear that everyone is tired, the rush, and adrenaline of fighting for their lives finally wearing off, leaving them almost as sleepless husks. Yet after all that when Ben looks at Beverly, he feels that he could do it for an eternity, and never grow tired of it. They all stand, connected by blood. Amidst all of this, Ben sees the way Bev looks at bill, and at this point he cant tell if he's more jealous or sad, its probably the ladder. But he keeps it together, he can wallow in his own sadness at home, but not now not when they all need to be strong. One by one, as every one leaves, he grows more tired. The wall he'd built up to hide from them fading away by the minute. Bill gets ready to go, leaving just the two of them. He sticks around untill he can't take it anymore, but as he stands to leave Beverly knows somthings wrong. She grabs his wrist, and he turns to see her less than an inch away from him. Slowly she puts a hand to his face, and leans in. Un like their first one, this one is slow and deliberate. The breeze riding past, as he takes in her very essence. Ben wraps his arms around her, savouring the moment. And as she pulls away, she says more to herself than to him

"My heart burns there too.."

Fin

Thanks for reading, if anything PLEASE tell me what you thought of it...

Kylo out..


End file.
